1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) illuminating devices and, particularly, to an LED illuminating device with heat dissipation module.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared to traditional light sources, LEDs have advantages, such as high luminous efficiency, low power consumption, and long service life. To dissipate heat from LED lamps, a type of heat sink called “sunflower heat sink” is often used in LED lamps having a plurality of LEDs. The sunflower heat sink has a post-shaped conductive member and a plurality of fins extending outwardly and radially from a lateral surface of the conductive member. One problem with this type of LED illuminating devices is its large size and heavy weight. In addition, dust tends to cumulate in the spaces between the fins, which affects heat dissipation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.